


Red liquid

by Heelium



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizuo isn't himself, and Shizou suck Izaya, he's out of character idk, my English suck, this story suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelium/pseuds/Heelium
Summary: Red water?No.Thicker than water. Blood.{My English suck}





	

Something was always happening in Ikebukuro city. If not, it mean that a storm was coming. Everyone knows that but most people are just trying to stay out of it. 

¨It´s a beautiful night, right Izaya-kun?¨A young man dressed in bartender suit was sitting on the ground while holding a dark haired man with red liquid around them. Shizuo was gazing at the sky while he was playing with Izaya´s hair. ¨Do you remember the first time we meet? Of course you do! I mean that was the day when we became rivals!¨The young man chuckled a litte before continue with the story.

¨From that day, our hate for each other began and Ikebukuro city was our play ground.¨The sky started to become cloudy and the red liquid started to dry a little. ¨I really hated you but somehow, my feelings for you started to change." 

Ikebukuro city was never silence. It was always happening something, one thing after another.

"I didn't want to hit you anymore. I wanted to kiss you. Of course, that would never happen but..." The young man closed his eyes and smiled a little while thinking back to that day. 

"But with a little help from Celty and Shinra, I finally had you." A rain drop hit the ground. "I finally had you, in my arm. I finally had you." 

A tear fell while more rain drops fell from the sky. "I finally had you, in my arms then lost you in my arms." More tears and rain drops fell. It was like the sky and the man was crying together. 

"On th-that day, you p-promised me." Pain. Why did the monster feel pain? "Yo-You promised m-me that you wouldn't l-leave me but you d-did!" The rain started to mix with the blood.

In Ikebukuro city, a lot of things happened. Only one person knew what was happening. Knew.

"P-Please don't leave m-me." Shizuo throat hurt. He was cold, wet and tired. The clothes the man's brother gave him was red now.

"Please come b-back. Please."

The rain hided the man tears and washed away the red liquid. 

Red water?

No.

Thicker than water. 

Blood.

Izaya's blood.

"I love you Izaya-kun" 

This was just one of the things that happened in this city. Just another normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make another DRRR story.... but this time Izaya is dead instead of Shizuo..... 
> 
> I'm sorry if I wrote wrong , English aren't my first language hehe.... and the Shizuo are really OC....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it !!!


End file.
